Running from the future
by AnnyGurl
Summary: Betty was a trouble-maker to the core. She distanced herself from everyone in fear of hurting them. Unable to control her powers she is brought to Saint Xavier's in an attempt to save her from being lost in her fear and pain. Once she learns what has happened to people with powers like her, Betty becomes determined to control them, or die trying.


Betty sat in the back of the police cruiser with a duffle bag and a suitcase on the seat beside her. She had her headphones in and her hood pulled up over her face so she could block out the intense autumn sunlight. A knock on the plexiglas startled her and she saw the man driving her pointing towards a large mansion in the distance. Betty gave him a thumbs up before closing her eyes again. She let out a huge sigh and felt her hands tremble. Being social was never something she excelled at. The cruiser pulled up to the large gates and waiting there was a bald, older man in a wheel chair and a tall, gorgeous African woman with straight, white hair. Betty stepped out from the back of the cruiser and pulled out of her ear buds out.

"**You must be Elizabeth Sanders. It's a pleasure to meet you**." The man said with a British accent.

"**Nice jacket. What is it, tweed**?" Betty saw a smirk pull at the corner of the man's lips while the woman just stared at her. Possibly trying to figure out why she was so rude. "**Jevees! My bags**!" Betty snapped her fingers at the police officer who drove her. He glared at her and she only winked before walking past the woman and the man. With her hands shoved in her sweater pockets Betty wandered into the school grounds and saw people her age and younger walking around and talking. When they looked and saw that she walked out of a police car they started to stare and whisper. Betty's eyes wandered to the ground and looked back to see the police office was actually unloading her bags from the back of the car.

"**Ms Sanders, please wait.**" Betty looked behind her and saw the man in the wheel chair coming up beside her. "**If you follow me to my office then we can talk about your stay here at Saint Xavier's Academy**." He smiled and continued on. Betty thought about it for a minute and decided to follow after him. She pulled her hood tighter on her head and walked into the school where people walked past her with wondering glazes. They all wanted to know what brought her here. Once in his office the man went behind a desk and motioned for Betty to sit down. With a heavy sigh she plopped down and drummed her thumbs off of the arms of the chair. "**So...Ms Sanders. Welcome to Saint Xaviers. My name is Professor Xavier**."

"**You named the place after yourself?**" Betty smirked and Xavier just nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"**I must admit, when I first opened this academy I wasn't very original**." Betty nodded her head in agreement and then there was a lull in their conversation.

"**So, is that all? Can I go now?**" Betty sat forward ready to leap from the chair and get out of there as fast as possible. Just then, the door opened and in walked the woman from before and another girl around Betty's age with a white streak through her hair.

"**Storm, Rogue. Just in time. Come and meet Elizabeth.**" The professor motioned towards Betty who winced at hearing her full name.

"**Betty**." She corrected them. With that Betty looked back at the professor and he nodded his head. Betty headed out of the room.

"**Rogue, please show Betty to her room**." Rogue nodded her head and chased after Betty who was quickly walking down the hall. When she caught up to her, she tapped her on the shoulder earning her an odd look from Betty.

"**Hey, I'm Rogue.**" She stood in front of her and held out her gloved hand. Betty took one look at her and sighed. Just from her accent she could tell she was from Louisiana which was nowhere near her home of British Columbia, Canada.

"**You know my real name so don't lie to me **_**Anna Marie**_**.**" Betty clicked her tongue and saw Rogue flinch a little.

"**So you're psychic?**" Rogue kept her hand extended, waiting for Betty to shake it. She didn't like how this girl kept trying to be nice. Things were always much easier when people just stayed away from her.

"**Leave me alone**." Betty tried to step around Rogue but she reached out and grabbed her arm holding Betty back. "**DON'T TOUCH ME!**" Betty yelled and pictures came flying off of the walls and crashed onto the ground. Rogue yelped and quickly took her hands off of her and held them in the air. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and stared at them. "**I'm sorry...I...**" Betty looked around and saw everyone staring at her and whispering. She could feel her heart beating harder and faster. Her mind was running a mile a minute. In the corner of her eye she could see a statue starting to crack and she could feel a strong head ache coming on. She grasped the side of her head trying to make the pain stop.

"**Betty...are you okay?**" Rogue reached out to her but made sure not to touch her. Betty winced from the pain and looked at Rogue who seemed genuinely concerned. Without saying anything Betty took off running. People quickly moved out of the way when she ran by. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get out of there. Somehow she managed to make her way outside and she ran to the edge of the property where there was a stone bench in the shadows of a large tree. Betty leaned against the tree, gripping her chest to try and ease her pounding heart. The bench levitated and Betty tried to make it go back down but she couldn't. The pain got worse and worse until she let out a little scream and the bench exploded into dust. She slide down the tree, panting and in pain. She hated this. She didn't ask for this. Being here was just putting everyone in danger.

Professor Xavier and Storm came out of his office just as Betty was running away and they saw Rogue standing there with a confused look on her face.

"**I didn't do anything professor...I swear.**" Rogue looked to him with pleading eyes and he just nodded his head.

"**I know Rogue. It's okay. You can leave now.**" Rogue scurried off and slowly so did the other kids. Storm went over to the statue and ran her fingers over the deep crack that ran through the middle of it.

"**Psychic?**" Stormed asked and the Professor looked around. All of this gave him flashbacks to when he met a young girl with similar strong, uncontrollable powers.

"**Omni-Psychic**." He corrected her and Storm looked at him with wide eyes.

"**Like...Jean...?**" She asked in a whisper. It had been a year since Jean left them.

"**Yes, like Jean**." The professor used his own powers to put the pictures back on the wall.

"**Professor, what if she turns out just like her? Just like Phoenix?**" Storm went to his side and walked beside him as they headed back to his office.

"**I won't let that happen. Not again**."

Betty sat at the base of the tree, hiding herself in the shadows. She was so scared and in so much pain that she covered her face with her hood and let the tears run freely down her face.


End file.
